clayboughfandomcom-20200214-history
Llyrrian Highlock
Female Half-Elf Priest of Pantero nelde'Arda 7—Gestalt Admixture Evocation Wizard 7 *Real name: Llyrrian Highlock *Occupation: adventurer; Hyldloran Blackguard *Identity: publicly known *Legal status: Hyldloran Blackguard operative; murder charges dropped *Place/date of birth: Hyldlor / 9 March 3106 (age 33) *Marital status: single *Known relatives: Althainis Highlock (brother, deceased); Highlock Family *Group affiliation: Hyldloran Blackguard; Acadamae graduate; frequently adventures with Ivan Teskarova-Vishka *Base of operations: South Shore District, Hyldlor *First appearance: Hyldlor / 12 May 3139 *Distinguishing Features: Silver hair *Unique Gear: Crocodile Tooth Earring (2), Muddy Boots, Tatsu's Bracers History Fair of head and heart, Llyrrian's birth, during the blizzards marking the end of Myrlocke's reign, brought great joy to her family and strengthened the bond between the Highlock family and the people of the South Shore District. Born within the comfort of middle-class mercantile privilege, she thrived on the vast wealth of magical knowledge available in the Elven Enclave. Stepping out of the business of the family, she delved into the religious studies available to her at the Pantheon of Many. Great was her ambition to serve as an instrument of the light. However, as the world opened up to her, so did the sorrow of reality well within her young spirit. Outings into Old Hyldlor and up to the Shingles only brought unrest to the half-elf. Poverty and hunger had been mere concepts drawn from a book to her and the sight of suffering stirred something within her that begged to be recognized. The teachings of Pantero nelde'Arda offered some comfort, as did the mentoring of Koada the Bright, paladin and sworn protector of the church. Still, her heart sought something more. Llyrrian occupied herself for a time chasing after her little brother Althainis. She didn't understand why he had become so distant and often would be gone for days, only to return with little explanation. Her work at the Pantheon was cut short one day, when she was arrested by the Hyldloran Blackguard. Her brother had been knifed to death in a dark alley. To make matters worse an eyewitness account from a local fisherman accused Llyrrian herself. Koada himself confronted the fisherman and discovered he had been intimidated into providing false witness by the actual murderer, a local crimelord named Gaydren Lamm. Lamm's thugs then killed the fisherman before he could recant his testimony. Without the key witness, Llyrrian was set free, but the damage had been done. Even as she grieved the loss of her brother, passers-by gave her dirty looks and spit curses after she passed. She sought comfort in the The Pantheon of Many, but was refused admittance. Llyrrian finally found the solution to her inner-torment. After two years of applications and interviews, she was at last admitted to the prestigious Acadamae. She dived back into the arcane magic she had enjoyed as a youth. Even still, she never lost faith in Pantero nelde'Arda and prayed every day. She realized that to truly make a difference, and avenge her brother's death, she couldn't draw a line between arcane and divine magics. She would nurture both and become a more powerful force for Pantero nelde'Arda. She graduated The Acadamae to learn that her mentor Koada the Bright had gone missing during her time in the mysterious school. She dedicated herself to bringing Lamm to justice and, short of finding him, carrying on Koada's legacy as guardian of The Pantheon and serving as a force for good. His final lesson to her would guide her actions: None were beyond redemption or incapable of goodness if they were given ample opportunity to choose right over wrong. Llyrrian now seeks nothing less than divine and arcane omniscience through the clarity of Pantero nelde'Arda so that she might see the path for all Hyldlor's salvation and safety. Adventures *Haunted Fortunes *A City Gone Mad *Long Live the Queen! *Welcome to the Blackguard *The Ambassador's Secret *The Queen's Scapegoat *The Dead Warrens *A Damsel in Distress *The King of Spiders *The Betrayal *Infection *Outbreak *Pestilence Category:Ivan and Llyrrian Adventures Category:Priests Category:Wizards Category:PCs